


Remember When

by angelus2hot



Series: A Father's Love 'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Remember When  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** It's Dean's first date.  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

A sad, resigned sigh escaped John as he watched his oldest son, Dean walk out of the house on his first date. 

He could remember the first time he had held his son in his arms, he’d been naked and bawling his head off. The first thing Dean had done was pee all over him but John had still thought he was the most perfect thing he had ever seen.

At the sound of the car roaring to life he quickly ran to the door and yanked it open. “Be careful, Dean.” He thought that covered a multitude of things.


End file.
